Starting over
by HinaHyuga
Summary: When the Konoha girls realize they are unhappy with their life, they decided to search for a place to start over; leaving behind the people they love and the village they fought for. Meanwhile the people they thought didn't care go on a mission to get them back, before the leaders of the villages find out and tag them as rouge.[Big Girls Don't Cry- Remake]NaruHina/ShikaIno/Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Big Girls Don't Cry [Remake]**

 **(Starting Over)**

 **Chapter 1**

It was lovely crisp October day. The wind blew as the orange/yellow leaves fell from the tree, giving the ambient a nice artistic color.

The famous Konoha girls all sat around each other, taking a break from their earlier training spar. Ino lay on the ground, head laying over Sakura's knee while Sakura sat down, running her fingers through her best friends golden locks.

Hinata sat right next to Sakura, fingers tracing the dirt underneath her. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her random doodles turned into an N as a particular blonde male linger in her thoughts.

Tenten sat on the opposite side of the younger girls, her eyes focusing on her recently sharped knife. The name of the man she used to love taunted her.

A breeze blew pass them, silence filled the whole arena. Everyone in their own little world; buried deep in their own thoughts.

"I'm so tired of this!" A voice erupted through the silence. Everyone eyes quickly focus on Tenten. Tears running down her cheeks, fist gripping the knife in her hand.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Sakura asked, her eyes soft with worry.

"I'm tired of lying" She shouted again. "I'm tired of living in a lie" She whispered after a moment of silence, her eyes looking down at her pale hands.

"What are you talking about Tennie?" Ino asked, quickly seating up and scooting closer, placing her hand over her friend's knee.

"I've lied to all of you" Tenten said as she looked up and stared into her worried friends eyes. "I've lied to myself"

"Lie? Lie about what?" Hinata asked, scooting closer as well.

Tenten looked down at her hand again, her whole body shaking as she let a small sob escape her lips. "I'm not okay" she whispered. "I miss him. I miss him every day"

Ino looked over at her other two friends, all sharing a worried look. Tenten didn't have to say who, they already knew. Tenten had been the most hurt when Neji died. She had loved him for so long and he was no longer around. For a while she let the sadness take over her and then one day she told everyone she was alright. No one wanted to believe her, it wasn't something you just got over but Tenten had manage to make everyone believe she was okay.

"But Tenten, you said…"

"I know what I've been saying Sakura" Tenten said glaring at the pink haired girl. "I wanted to be okay. I didn't want people to keep looking at me the way I was being watched. I really tried" she confessed. "But every time I turn something reminds me off him and it makes everything… not okay"

A silence fell upon them, no one knowing what to say. They wanted to say that it was okay, that it would get better but none of them knew what it was like. No one knew what it felt to lose someone they loved.

"I'm sorry I lied to you guys" Tenten said after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry too" Ino said quickly after Tenten. Everyone stared at the blonde girl, confuse. What did she need to be sorry for? "I've been lying too"

"Ino…?" Sakura whispered her hand reaching over and touching her best friend's shoulder.

"I've lied too" she whispered. "I've been telling everyone that I am happy but I'm not"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I settled" she whispered. "All my life I've done what I think everyone will agree with. I went after Sasuke because everyone wanted him and now Sai… he's a great guy and he cares for me but my heart is not with him" she confessed. "I've been in love with the same guy since I can remember and now I have to watch him be with someone else. I have to watch him be happy and in love because I was too damn stupid to listen to my heart" she sobbed.

Another silence fell.

"I've lied too" Sakura said. "I've told everyone that I am over Sasuke. That just because he's back doesn't mean anything but I still do. Whenever I'm near him it's like I'm back being 12 and I don't want to be that girl anymore" she shook her head. "Now he says he loves me… he says that he's always loved me and I should be happy but it feels like…"

"He's settling for you" Hinata finished the sentence; all eyes on her now. Now one could believe it. Hinata was the friend that all of them wanted to be. She had gotten her happy ending. After so many years she finally got the boy she loved to love her back.

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes meeting her friend's confuse ones. "How could it be?" They all thought.

"I thought when Naruto told me that he loved me that he meant it. I was over the moon and I thought after all these years I can finally be happy but it hasn't been that" she explained. "Naruto is sweet and very caring but it's like he forces himself to be with me, to make me happy. It's like he's forcing himself to feel something he just doesn't"

"No, Hinata. He loves you, he really does" Sakura tried to defend her teammate. She knew Naruto cared for the white eye girl. She knew they belong together.

"He doesn't. He still loves you. I see the way he still looks at you when you are around. There is no comparing" Hinata sigh. "He just doesn't see me the way he sees you"

Another silence.

"I'm sorry" Sakura whispered.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's not his fault either. He's really trying" she shrugged. "It's just the way it is"

Once again, silence fell upon them. No one knowing what to say to comfort the other. No one had an advice to give or anything to say. They had accepted the way things were and even thought everything was no out in the open, no one could really change things.

"I can't do this anymore" Tenten broke the silence one more time.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"I can keep walking through these streets pretending I don't miss him. I can't keep a smile in my face when every time I turn I expect to see him. I need to start over" Tenten said, her sad defeated look now replaced with a look of determination.

"Start over?" Hinata asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm leaving" Tenten stated. "I'm leaving Konoha and starting over again. I can't keep doing this to myself"

"Tenten you can't leave. This is your home" Sakura said.

"And have you even talked to the Hokage? I don't think you can't just leave" Ino interjected.

"You can't. You'll be labeled as rouge" Sakura said.

"I don't care!" Tenten screamed, she lifted her knife and swung it back down, digging the blade into the ground. "This is not what he would have wanted for me. He wouldn't want me to be this unhappy"

"Tenten please. You need to stop and think about what you're saying. I know you're upset but…" Hinata began to say when Tenten rose to her feet.

"This isn't a rash decision. I've been wanting to do this for a while and I've decided" she said, her fist curled to her side. "No one can stop me. I'm leaving tonight. This is good bye" she said and with that she walked away.

The rest of the girls watched Tenten walked away, stunned, with nothing to say. She left and on the ground still laid her favorite knife, the only thing she owed that was his.

That night Tenten stood on west side wall of the village. Her green cloak hanged on her shoulder and bag on her back. She took only what she needed to survive. Left behind was everything could remind her of the life she left behind. The life she had suffered for so long.

She lowered her head and sigh. "Good bye Neji" she whispered, her eyes closed as she said a silent prayer. She took a long breath and opened her eyes. Determination filled her soul, she long to be happy again and she was more than determine to find it.

She reached over her hoodie, tugging it over her head, covering her face in the shadow. She hunch over, preparing herself to jump over the wall and disappear into the darkness of the woods when she heard multiple footsteps behind her. She rose straight but didn't turn around. She knew who was behind her.

"If you're here to stop me, you can't" She said. "I'm leaving and if I have to defeat all of you to do so. I will" she warned.

"We're not here to stop you" Ino said.

Tenten turned around just to find her three friends standing right next to the other. Cloaks hanging on their shoulders and bags on their back, just like her.

"We're coming with you" Hinata said, stepping towards her friend. Tenten's eyes flickered toward the object on Hinata's hand. Her knife; the one she had left behind. "I know you want to forget him but you can have this… for him"

Tenten pressed her lips together, her heart beating hard against her chest. She watched Hinata extend her arm and offer her the knife. Her lips twitched into a sad smile before she took it from Hinata's hand.

"You don't have to come" she said.

"But we want to" Ino said.

"We're tired too. We want to start over too" Sakura added.

"And we're not leaving you on your own" Hinata said.

Tenten gazed at all her friend; the same determination glowing in their eyes. Who was she to deny them to start over her?

"Okay. Let's go" she said.

They all smiled at each other before hunching over and jumping over the Konoha wall. They landed on a branch on the other side. "Good bye" they all whispered under their breath. Each with a different name in mind before the turned around and jumped towards the darkness of the woods, leaving behind their past, the people the loved and Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Girls Don't Cry [Remake]**

 **(Starting Over)**

 **Chapter 2  
**

A week had passed since the Konoha girls left without saying good bye. A whole week of no one seeing Ino's blue eyes on her parents flower shop. A whole week of no seeing Hinata pass by the school, helping children with their moves. A whole week of not seeing Tenten gazing at the weapon's store. A whole week of not seeing Sakura's bright pink hair at the hospital.

At first people thought they were taking some time off. After everything that they had been through, they deserved it but after days of no one seeing them, not even a glimpse some people began to worry.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee and Choji all found themselves at the Ichiraku's. All one question in their mind.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Naruto exclaimed.

The rest of the men sigh, although some of them weren't as loud as the hyper blonde, they understood where Naruto was coming from.

"Naruto would you stop screaming" Shikamaru sigh, annoyed by the whole situation. "There has to be a perfectly good explanation for this"

"Like what?" Kiba asked while Akamaru barked next to him. "It's been a whole week and we've looked"

"I have to agree with Kiba. One day was fine. 3 days was kind of okay but a whole week and we haven't seen any of them. Somethings wrong" Choji said. Kiba, Naruto and Lee nodded in agreement. No one was gone this long, specially after what happen.

Shikamaru lowered his eyes, his brain working every possibility in his head. There could only be two options and one of them was not good.

"What if they were kidnapped?" Naruto chimed in, his voice filled with worry.

Although he and Hinata hadn't been dating for very long, he cared for her. It might had taken him a long time to notice the shy Hyuga but the feelings were there.

"Not possible" Shikamaru said. "If they had, they're parents would've said something"

"That is very true my friend. I do remember Neji-san telling us about when someone tried to kidnap Hinata when she was very young. The Hyuga clan wouldn't let that happen" Lee said, his hand resting on the table in front of them.

"Beside our girls are strong. They wouldn't be able to take all of them" Kiba concurred and the rest agreed.

"Right..." Naruto murmured.

"We'll find them, Naruto. Don't worry" Kiba said, placing his hand on his friend shoulder. Naruto might have been a loud mouth idiot but he cared for his friends. No one could get mad at him, specially when he was just trying to help.

"I know... I just wish we didn't have to" Naruto sigh. "I miss Hinata"

"Me too" Kiba said.

The men fell silence, worry pouring down on them. Millions of thoughts going through their head and none of them were good.

Suddenly Shikamaru jumped out of chair, his eyebrow knitted together with a look of determination. "We need to talk to the Hokage" The rest of the guys turned their bodies around and stared at the lazy ninja.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, confused. "What is she going to do?"

"Listen, there only two options left and one of them might be a mission" Shikamaru explained.

"And the other one?" Lee asked, raising his eyebrow.

Shikamaru swallowed hard, unable to even say the words out loud. "Well talk about it if it gets to this"

The rest of the guys looked at each other, wondering if that was even a good idea but no one else had another idea. They hopped off their stools and followed Shikamaru to the Hokage office.

After when seem like forever they made their way into their office. They stopped at Shizune's desk, right next to the Hokage's door. Shizune eyes were focus on the paper work in front of her. "Shizune-sama! We need to see Granny" Naruto said, slapping his palms on her desk.

The small woman stopped and looked up at the group of men in front of her. "She's busy Naruto" she answer. "You might have to come back later. She has a lot of paperwork" she explained.

"It can't wait for later. We need to see her now" he demanded, angry.

Shizune stared at the blue eye man in front of, surprised. Naruto had never spoken to her that way. Yes, he would jokingly scream but his tone was different.  
"I'm sorry Naruto but it's not possible" She said, setting her foot down.

She wasn't about to let some brat talk down to her, specially not Naruto Uzumaki. She was too old to be talked to that way.

"Then we'll make it possible" Naruto said between gritted teeth. He pushed himself off the desk and push the rest of his friend aside before kicking open the door. "Granny Tsunade" he exclaimed as the open door reveal a very busy Tsunade. Her desk filled with paperwork as her hands and eyes gazed upon three papers at the time.

"NARUTO! How dare you!" Shizune screamed from behind. "I told you she was busy!"

"Did you send the girls on a mission?!" Naruto demanded, his fist meeting her desk. "I haven't seen my Hinata in a week. I want to know if she's okay!" He said angrily. Tsunade stopped and looked up. She stared at the blonde man in front of her for a second before glancing at the rest of the men behind him. "Answer me!" he growled .

The room was silent. No one had ever seen Naruto act this way, not with his friends at least.

Tsunade looked at Shizune before giving a small nob. Shizune huffed before existing the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Naruto" Kiba said, his hand reaching for Naruto's shoulder as he slightly and carefully pulled him back. "You're acting like a brat, calm down" Kiba said.

"No! If she sent Hinata and the rest of the girls on a mission with out telling us I demand to know" he said, shoving Kiba's hand away.

It took everything inside of Kiba to not punch the blonde idiot but he understood where Naruto was coming from and he also wanted to know where his friend was.

"What is this all about?" Tsunade asked, leaning back on her chair, placing her hand in front of her.

"We haven't seen any of the girls in a week Hokage-sama" Shikamaru said, stepping closer to the old woman's desk.

"We were wondering if you have maybe sent them all in a mission" Lee added. "We just want to make sure they're okay"

Tsunade stared at the boys, unsure if they were joking but the more she examine them, the more she understood. "I haven't" she said.

"You haven't?" Kiba asked.

"No" she answered. "The other village's are taking up on a lot of our mission. They're helping us so we can restore back to the way we were. I haven't sent anyone on missions"

"Then where are they?!" Naruto exclaimed, his worried growing with the news. The thought of his girlfriend being in danger or worst shook him to his very core.

Shikamaru lowered his head. He had been afraid of the last option. He had seen the girls look a little frustrated, sad and maybe even angry but he never thought they would run away like that.

"Shikamaru..." Tsunade said, her eyes on the genius man.

"I know" Shikamaru said. The rest looked between the two of them, growing impatient by every second the silence went unexplained. "They're gone"

"Gone? What do you mean they're gone?" Choji asked, confused.

"I've notice changes in them. They looked sad and angry but I never thought they would leave..." Shikamaru murmured.

"What are you talking about? Sad? Hinata wasn't sad. She was happy. We were happy" Naruto said, hurt reflecting on his bright blue eyes.

"Some people don't even realize when someone his hurting" a voice explained behind them. The group turned to find Sasuke Uchiha standing behind them. Although Sasuke's name had been clear after wall and he was no longer consider an enemy to the village's he still refused to come back for certain to the village. He remained without a village to call he's own. Come back and forward as he pleased.

"No. She would've told me. She's my girlfriend. I would've tried my best to make her happy again" Naruto said, his voice turning into a sad whisper.

The room felt silent. They all felt the same. They all thought that if the girls would have been unhappy in any way, they would've come to them but they hadn't and now they were gone.

"I have to inform the others" Tsunade said, taking out a piece of paper of the drawer to her left and placing it in front of her. She was about to lay down the first stroke on ink when a hand slammed down on the paper.

"No" Shikamaru growled.

Now it was everyone's turn to be stunned by Shikamaru's out burst.

"What has gotten into you?" Kiba asked, his eyes wide with fear and surprise.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we want the Hokage-sama to tell the other villages. They might help us bring them back" Choji said, his eyes filled with concern from his friend.

"If she tells the other villages they will tagged them as rouge. They'll be the enemy and they will get attack" Sasuke explained.

"What? You can't do that Baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "They're not the enemy! They are our girls"

"It's what it needs to be done" Tsunade said.

"They gave Sasuke a year" Shikamaru growled.

"That wasn't my decision" Tsunade growled back.

"But it was done. A whole year of looking for him, convincing him to come back" Shikamaru said. "We'll find them"

"You can't expected me break our treaty with the other villages" she said. "They already don't trust because of Sasuke. I can't hold it back" She said.

"Yes you can and you will. These are our girls. They aren't looking for revenge or to hurt anyone. It's different. We'll go get them and bring the back, just like with Sasuke" Shikamaru said.

Tsunade stared at the man in front of her. She could see that he was as passionate to find the girls as Naruto was. "Fine. A month..."

"No! A year" Shikamaru demanded.

"I can't give you a year!" Tsunade growled. "By then other people will start asking question. They'll know. That could cause a war between us and the other villages. We can't afford that"

Shikamaru stared at the blonde woman for second before he stepped back. "5 months"

"Why do you need that much time?" Tsunade asked.

"When we went to look for Sasuke we went after him hours after he left and we barely caught up to him. They had been gone a week and we have no idea where they could have gone. We have a lot of ground to cover" he explained.

"Fine" she said with a sigh. "Bring them back"

Shikamaru nodded and turned to face his friends. "Me, Sasuke, Naruto and Lee would go get them. Kiba and Choji stay here"

"What?! Why do I have to stay? You can all look for your teammate and I have to stay? No way!" Kiba growled.

"Yeah, I'm not staying back either!" Choji said.

"We need someone to stay in the village. Someone they trust and care about" Shikamaru explained. "Naruto and Hinata are together, no one can talk her from coming than him. Sakura might listen to both Naruto and Sasuke and Lee might be the only person that can talk to Tenten"

"What about you? Why do you have to go?" Kiba asked, angry.

"Ino... she and I..." Shikamaru started to say before he stopped himself. How could he explained to his friends about the bond he and Ino shared. How can he tell them that he loved her when everyone knew she was with Sai and he was with Temari.

"If anyone is going to talk her into coming back would be Sai" Kiba said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Shikamaru glared at the man, his blood boiling. "He hasn't even notice she's been missing" he growled. "Just stay and let us know when if they come back, understand?"

Kiba curled his hand into fist but relax as soon as Choji placed his hand on his shoulder. "Fine"

Shikamaru nodded and face Naruto, Sasuke and Lee. "Will meet at the village gate at 5. We'll begin our search then" he said and they nodded.

They all exist the Hokage's office determine to find the girls find out why they left and bring them back. Tsunade watched them dissapier down the hall way and pray they could bring them back before anyone else found out about them. She didn't want to see Konoha go through another way or worst lose the ties they had worked so hard to maintain.


End file.
